It will be appreciated that considerable waste oil is generated as a result of the waste oil garnered from the crankcases of millions of automobiles and trucks whenever the oil is changed. While the frequency rate for changing the oil has gone down over the last few years, nevertheless much discarded oil is still obtained. The disposal of the vast quantities of to-be-discarded oil constitutes a great problem. The problem is exacerbated by the fact with longer periods ensuing between oil changes of the to-be-changed oil contains greater deleterious constituents.
Some of the waste oil is cleaned and is then re-sold for use in automobiles and trucks but most of the waste oil defies purification so must be either dumped in appropriate disposal cites or must be burned.
Burning of waste oil presents its own hazards if not properly and completely combusted. Therefore, any waste oil burner must ensure proper viscosity of the waste oil just prior to atomization. Also a sufficient supply of air must be constantly available to insure complete combustion. Therefore any waste oil burner must possess means for adjustment of parameters such as control of the amount to be burned, the temperature of the waste oil to control viscosity, the amount of air available both for entrainment of the waste oil as it is sprayed from a nozzle and additional air for the ambient.
Finally, the oil burner should be amenable to quick repairs or parts replacement in view of the fact that the waste oil will clog nozzles and the like.